This invention relates to merchandising devices for soft drink bottles, and particularly to a gravity feed bottle dispensing device in which soft drink bottles are suspended by their neck flanges and carried forward by gravity on an inclined track.
Gravity feed bottle dispensers of the suspension type have been used in the merchandising of soft drink bottles such as PET bottles having outwardly projecting annular neck flanges. These dispensers have an elongate track having a pair of parallel rails extending along the track. The necks of flanged bottles are received between the track rails so that the bottles are engaged at their neck flanges with the rails and thus suspended by their necks. The bottles are automatically arranged in a row along the track as they are received in the track. The track is normally inclined downwardly toward its front end and thus the suspended bottles are allowed to gravity feed one after another to the front end as the leading or foremost bottles in the row are removed successively from the track through the front end. A length of the track adjacent to the front end is upturned relative to the remainder of the track to stop each leading bottle at the front end and to thereby present it for removal from the track. Conventional gravity feed bottle dispensers of the type described above are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,318,485; 4,367,818; and 4,401,221 which are owned by the assignee of the present invention.
While such conventional dispensers have experienced considerable success, they are not without disadvantages. When stopped at the front end, the leading bottle on the track is subject to pressure of the other bottles behind it and is thereby pushed forward. This causes the leading bottle to be tilted with respect to the vertical while it is presented for removal by customers. This can detract from the appearance of the displayed bottles particularly when two or more tracks are arranged side by side and the respective leading bottles on adjacent tracks are tilted at different angles.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved gravity feed bottle dispensing device which maintains the leading bottles substantially vertical.